PercyxSelene
by Gh0sst
Summary: Percy died defending the hunters and is a constellation thanks to Artemis. Ouranos turns him into a god, but since he is dead, he is faded now. He meets Selene. Percy x Selene. Wanted to try this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for I want to see a jealous Artemis. Not sure at the moment of how it will end. (PercyxArtemis or PercyxSelene). I wrote it in Algebra 2 class when I was bored so may not be written the best. **

I woke up in the stars. Artemis had probably given me her final blessing, and I was a constellation, great huh? Stuck in the sky, watching everyone. Then I met Ouranos, the Primordial of the sky. Great dude, he introduced me to my new best friends, the so-called faded gods, like Helios, Eos, and their sister, Selene. From the first time we met, Selene and I had some sort of bond going on.

"Percy." Selene called. Selene, I swear is the most beautiful person ever, her brown hair, silver eyes. She is like Artemis in many ways, although she is more calm, less of a man-hater, but still hates most of us, as her love back in the ancient times, Endymion, had always been a man-whore, and she had only figured it out after her fading. She is more beautiful, and more calm as well. All of her children, were really not born from her, but she only took the cover for their births, as she was the goddess of Birth and Nursing, to take care of the babies, that mothers incapable of taking care of.

"Percy?" Selene called again. "Yes?" I replied. "So I was just wondering, how 'bout dinner tomorrow, at like seven?" "Sure. Seeya at seven." Hopefully she thought of it as a date. "A date its is then." She grinned. "Seriously?" I was slightly stunned, but my mouth was upturning at the corners, into a smile. "Unless you don't want it to be." She answered. "Of course I would." I winked at her.

I spent the whole night and the beginning of the next day thinking about what we could do after dinner on our date. There was not really much we could do, as we were limited in the sky, and the land of the fade, where faded immortals go. I started to wander, when I came across a black boulder.I decided to take it with me. It had turned out to be the most wonderful thing ever, the most precious metal deposit ever was in it. It morphed at my will, and I used it to create charms, a set of 72, then a promise ring for Selene, and finally, sets of armor for Selene and I, as well as weapons

"Percy." I heard a comforting male voices, Helios, I thought. "Yes?" I answered. "So, my sister finally found attraction in a guy huh? Well you better not be like Endymion." "I'm not." I replied, without hesitation. "Well I heard from someone that you liked Artemis. Is it just me, or is it that you seem to like moon goddesses a lot." "Well they're the most beautiful kind, although, Artemis really can't compare with Selene."

"Good. Just saying, I heard that as soon as your soul and body have been healed enough, you will be reconnected, given the gift of bringing one friend back, and then you will be needed on Olympus or something." "Thanks for the warning." I replied, as he left.

As I got to Selene's palace, it was 7. "Hi Percy." Selene flashed her amazing grin at me. "Hey Selene. You ready to go? And where to?" I asked, as I pulled Selene up, to my chariot, made of solid water, not quite ice, but solid, Pegasi pulled the chariot. "Love you." She said. "Love you too." I smirked, my famous smirk. "And we are going to a peaceful place, where we are having a picnic." She replied.

I liked the idea, as I pulled up to the spot she told me about. It was stunning, a natural clearing the woods, with a small lake in the middle. Selene in her grace, pulled out a blanket, from the basket she had summoned, lay it down, and took out the contents of her basket, which ended up being Custard Ambrosia, crab, and Tiramisu. The beverage she had brought, was a few canteens of Nectar. "By the way, nobody has told you yet, but you are a god, which is why you are able to enter this realm." "I really like you Percy. I've never felt this attraction to anyone. The one to Endymion seems fake and shallow compared to what I feel to you." "Selene, I feel the same to you. My feelings to anyone else cannot compare to what I feel for you as well."

For once in my life, I was being serious. "You know, Ouranos wants to send you back, as soon as your body and soul is able to combine, as a god." She said. "Yes. Your brother said something about that." I muttered. "And you are allowed to bring one person back with you." She continued. "You want to be that person, don't you?" I asked. "Well. I'm fine with whoever it is." She said. A glimmer of hope was in her eyes. "When the time comes, I'll let you know my answer." I answered, calm and tranquil.

"Now let's have a conventional date." She laughed. It was beautiful and melodious. We talked for awhile, and eventually , she was on my lap. An hour more, and her face and mine started to close off distance, my lips got close to her's, and she made the final movement, and gave me a kiss. I had kissed Annabeth before, but really, Selene is a good kisser. I kissed her back, with passion, the same passion, that she had given me. "You're a really good kisser." Selene informed, as we broke, a coy smile on her face. "So are you. Had much practice?" I said, smirking. I earned myself a hard slap on my right cheek, as Selene glared at me. "No. You are my first. Nobody else has ever made it this far." "I'm sorry. Its just i'm used to the usual books that I read, about ancient mythology, and they depict you as someone like Aphrodite." "Time to burn some books then." Selene grinned.

Before either of us could say anything else, Ouranos appeared. "Percy, your body and soul are ready. I will put them back together, and you are a god. You may take one person back to Earth with you, and the two of you will have a bond, more powerful than siblings, more powerful than marriage." "Sure, Lord Ouranos. I choose Selene." "Selene, do you accept?" He asked. "I do. So when do my and my boyfriend go back to Earth?" She asked. "In a day." He answered. She was my girlfriend? Well, yay! As soon as Ouranos left, we started to make out like crazy. I could never get enough of her lips, and judging the way she was kissing me, we shared the feeling. "You're perfect." She smiled. "We have a day before we return. Let's make the most out of it." "Sure, love, what you wanna do?" I asked. "Hmm... Make out and see from there, then we talk." And so, we made out again. "Percy, were you ever going out with Artemis?" She asked suddenly. "No. I died before I could."I answered. "So you love her." "More like childhood infatuation. She was too hotheaded and hated men too much." "Oh ok. So how about we have sex in my room, as we won't be here ever again?" She asked. "Great idea. Lead the way." I answered. Selene was so hot. Her black hair contrasted her pale skin well. Her nice curves were just perfect, not too big, but certainly not small either. Her mouth was on my 9 inch member. As she gagged a lot, I was glad to see that she was still an ameuteur, a virgin so to say. "You're so big." She cooed, "you're so tight." I answered, my head between her legs, licking her pussy. "I've been waiting for you." She grinned, "only took a few millennia for you to be born." And then she screamed, her first orgasm, she wriggled around, and her juices leaked from her sensitive parts. "After a few more orgasms, I finally came, shooting hot ropes of cum onto her perfect face." She turned and smiled, pushed me down, then got on top of me. "Take me." She grinned. She placed my now re-hardened member on her pussy lips, and I thrust up, I stopped, when I reached her maidenhood. "Go, what are you waiting for?" She asked. I pulled back slightly and thrust hard, Selene creamed, she gasped in pain, grabbed the sheets, and dug her nails into my skin. "Go." She commanded. Slowly the pained expression on her face turned into pure bliss. Then another screaming orgasm came. "Fuck Percy." She screamed, I continued to ram into her ultra sensitive pussy. After a while, she flipped us over, and put my dick into her ass. "Go." She moaned, rubbing her pussy. I thrust hard, managing to get into her incredibly tight hole. After a few thrust, although tight, I felt at home. She screamed once again. "I'm cumming!" I yelled. "Me too." She whispered. We both moaned and creamed as we came, her juices drenching my thighs, while my hot seed was shot deep in her pussy. When we looked into the door, we saw Zoe Nightshade, looking at us with wide eyes. "Percy? What are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I had an idea so I wrote it at 2 in the morning in my iPod. And courtesy:**

**I don't own PJO.**

"Um... I'm doing what people do in a relationship?" I replied. Selene just laughed, again the most beautiful sound ever. "You know you're jealous." She playfully coaxed Zoe. "Ugh. That's just gross. Percy, she's like a few thousand years older than you." "Jeal-ous." Selene sang. "Fine. Maybe I am." Zoe flushed. "So what brings you here?" I asked."Lord Ouranos says its time, whatever that means." "Ok. Will be there as soon as we get dressed." I answered. Selene sighed, as she put some equipment in a bag, before putting on a bra and panties, along with her shirt and pants. I put my boxers on, with my shorts and t-shirt. Then I smirked, remembering that I was a god. I formed blue Nike Elite Lebrons and out them on, finishing the look with bright blue Vans Authentic. "Selene pursed her lips together, and muttered. "I'll sure miss this place." "Let us go." I gave Selene a peck on the cheek. "Always the gentleman." She grinned, took my hand, and we flashed to Ouranos. "Good. Good." He muttered. "The Olympians are having family issues. I need you to solve them, and then join their united cause to defeat the titans once and for all." "Sounds good." I said with a smirk." "Get in the portal." He ordered, and the two I us walked in.

"I've told you many times!" Zeus yelled, "I can have as many affairs as I want Hera." "No you can't." I said strongly, appearing on Olympus. "Perseus." Zeus muttered in surprise. "You're dead." "Yes, but Ouranos made me a god, so I came back." "And give Hera a break for once. Become the husband that you should be." I continued. "That's my boy." Artemis cooed. Then Selene appeared, and Artemis's smile disappeared. "Hi guys. Long time no see." She said. "Selene. What are you doing." Zeus asked. "Trying to get more children?" Hera mocked. "Well, yes, but with Percy. We kinda are married and, before, I was a virgin. I covered the births of my so-called children to protect the mothers."

"No wonder I sensed a powerful new marriage." Hera sniffed. "Sorry about how I judged your wife, Perseus. I owe you big for standing up for me." "Apology accepted unless Selene has anything to say." "In good. It's normal and good of you as a wife to be mean to his mistresses." "So anyone disapprove of this marriage?" Hera asked innocently. Artemis and Athena both stood up. "Yes Artemis?" Hera beckoned her to explain. "Laugh at me all you want, but Percy's the one guy I want." "Too bad he's taken then. That's a stupid reason." commented Hera. As Artemis sat back down, sad, Athena started to speak. "I have to stand up for my daughter. Annabeth would like him back." "As if." I answered. "Annabeth is the last person I want to see." Athena sat down, not exactly disappointed, but her face twisting in an odd humor. "Very well, Perseus and Selene, you have my blessing." Hera decided. Then my father spoke. "No wonder a new palace has materialized in the sea." He muttered. "Let's go there." I grinned. "Lead the way." Selene said brightly.

The palace was breathtaking. The spires and carvings in the wall made it look majestic. Inside, when I got the bedroom, I facepalmed. The only thing there were two nightstands, a king-sized bed, and a big cardboard box, that turned out to be a bulk package of condoms. "We don't need those." Selene smirked, and tossed the box out of them room. My eyes widened when I saw a note that flew off, as the box gained airtime. "I snatched it and read, 'have fun and use protection. This is for tonight. I'll give you more tomorrow. -Aphrodite'. Selene gave me a coy smile, before saying, "Looks like Aphrodite is also the goddess of prophecy," as she tackled me down, and stripped me of my clothes. As she slithered over my body, I returned the favor, leaving the two of us, naked, hugging for dominance in bed.

"Let's make sure that thing is still there, after all, you just got a new resurrected body." I smirked, she groped my nether regions, her hands rough, yet gentle and caring. "I'm feeling a night of foreplay, I'm a tad drained from connecting body and soul." "No problem, as long as I get you to cum anyways." I lay back, as her magical hands and mouth took care of me. After a while, I came, blowing ropes of cum on her face and perfect tits. "Your turn." She smirked at me. I put my head between her legs as I lapped at every part of her pussy. Eventually, after many screaming, wet orgasm, the bed and I were soaked, in Selene's hot love juice. "Night, love." I grinned softy, as I cuddled Selene in my arms, using my godly power to replace the drenched sheets with clean, dry ones.

**That's another Chapter. Plz Review! It's helpful to get a compliment, or advice to get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longest chapter so far. Written for aesir21. With a dose of Lemon.**

When I woke up, with a start. I had dreamed that Selene and I were having great.. Session, when suddenly the scene in Far Cry 3 phappened. Selene was staring into my eyes, concern and worry deep in her orbs of silvery-white. Immediately, I grabbed the closest weapon, and chucked it out of the room. "Hey, that's my dagger." She complained. "Oh. Nightmare." I explained. "Really, I always just dream of us fucking." Her face flushed red, as she mentioned it. "I did too." "So that's a nightmare?" She asked, anger and pain in her eyes. I felt bad immediately, "no, since I got back, I've been indulging part of myself in Xbox games. I just replayed the betrayal scene in FarCry, except with you and me. Where the guy gets stabbed in the chest after they have sex." "Oh. Well that won't happen." She stated firmly. "Of course not." I kissed her firmly. I spent the rest of the night and well in the morning.

When I woke up, I was scared the dreams had come true, I was in the binds of Hephaestus, and I was sure as hell that it wasn't Hephaestus that enjoyed chaining me up while u was naked. My eyes opened to Silver eyes, not the calm ones Selene had, but the fiery ones of.. Artemis. "Hi Artemis," I muttered, "where's Selene?" "Here." I heard her voice, a bit farther, and next to her was, Aphrodite.

"So." Artemis bit her lip, turning somewhat red. "When I met you, I vowed that you would take my maidenhood." "And why is my wife chained up?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "Oh we asked her, if we could borrow you. You can guess what she answered." "I'll let her go if we go have an orgy, I'm sure we could grab Athena and Demeter." Aphrodite smirked. What do you think? I spoke in Selene's head. Fair enough, I'll let this one slip, but you better not be paying attention to any of them more than me. She replied. Ok I'll tell them.

"Sure. But only if its only the two of you and Selene." "Good." Artemis bent over and gave me a kiss. "You're my first ever." She whispered seductively. "My second." I grunted in response, earning me a slap. "No girl wants to hear about the last person you had it with." She hissed, as she released me from the chains, with Selene.

"Me first, lover boy." Aphrodite said playfully, and straddled me, without preamble letting gravity being her slightly loose pussy down on my hardening member. I know, I sound like a player, when you see a girl naked on top of you, your body says otherwise. Selene gave us a judging look, allowing Artemis to jam her head between her legs. "Ugh. Percy's lucky to have mouth like this on him every night." She whimpered in pleasure.

"Augh Percy. You're so much bigger than Ares and everyone else." Aphrodite turned red at the last two words. "Selene, you're one lucky bitch." She screamed, as she continued to bounce on my cock. "I'm being stretched to new extremes!" She screamed again.

"Ugh." I moaned, and shot out ropes of cum. "My turn." Artemis said brightly. "Percy, help me." This is my first time after all. "Position?" I asked. "How cliché, I don't care Percy. Break it already, make my dreams come true." She moaned. I got up, and spread her legs out. "This may hurt, just a warning." I said absentmindedly.

I inserted, stopping at her maidenhood, before retracting slightly and making a small quick thrust. Artemis screamed, her eyes turning into molten silver orbs, silver tears fell. I reached up, before wiping her tears off with my hand. "Go." She commanded, and I thrust, although these were of lust, not love. Selene continued to give me a judging, stern look, as I thrust into Artemis, her cum now glistening on my thighs.

Artemis screamed again, her body writhing, as cum splashed out again. From the lube that the cum served as, Percy began to thrust even faster, before cumming on Artemis's chest and small tits. "Happy now?" I grunted. "Very." They both replied. "Will be back for more." Aphrodite grinned, before flashing out. "Thanks for the good time."

Artemis kissed Percy on the cheek, "thanks for giving me the experience." She finished. "No problem, as long as you don't bother Selene and I." I answered. "Seeya Percy, Selene." She grinned at me one more time, before flashing her usual hunter garb and then to the hunter camp.

"Finally alone." I breathed. "So," Selene looked at me stery. "Even though you did it for us, me, as a wife, don't like seeing you do that with other girls, especially when I'm watching." She scowled. "I'm sorry. But everything is good now, we both are unchained." I reassured her. "I just better not see you with any others ever." She continued. I cracked a smirk and replied, "Never." "Dammit. Why can't I stay mad at you?" She snorted indignantly. "Well you know I love you." I sang. "I do. But you better not be like Zeus to Hera." "Wouldn't dream of it."

"You're perfect. There's nobody that I would go for. I mean people move forward not backwards." "Well, that was just a warning." "I wanna go back to camp, to see my friends. Come with me?" "Of course. I gotta keep you on track, with all those Aphrodite campers and your ex." She smirked. I took her hand, and we flashed to Camp Half-blood. The camp had grown, as the Romans had packed up Camp Jupiter and they had merged. New Rome was still there, now available for both matured Greeks and Romans. "Percy!" I heard Reyna call.

I felt Selene grip my hand tighter. "Thought you were dead, huh?" She asked playfully. "And who's this?" She asked, nodding her head at Selene. "Um, that's my wife, Selene." "You're married?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, got married in the sky, in the realm of the faded. Was resurrected a few days ago, with Selene." "Congrats!" She said. "Wanna come? I'm just going around finding friends." "Sure." Reyna replied.

At this point, Selene's soft warm hand was crushing mine. "Relax, love." I said, soothingly rubbing her back with my other hand. Gradually, her grip slackened. "Percy." The Stolls called, their eyes and mouths wide with surprise that I was alive. "Just came back. Now a god." I winked. "Sweet. I'm taking it you wanna see Annabeth?" Travis asked. "No, he doesn't." Selene answered for me.

"Who's this? Connor asked. "Selene, my wife." I answered, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Oh man, she's going to be pissed." Travis grinned his crocked grin at Connor. "Why? She cheated on me." I asked, surprised. "She wants you back. Ever since you guys broke up. She was all sad when you died." "Good for her." I gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Percy!" Annabeth came running over and gave me a hug. "Back off." I said coldly. "Why? I'm your best friend, seaweed brain." "That you were, but you see I got a wife now." "You're married?" Disappointment showed clearly in her grey eyes. "Yeah. To Selene, the best woman anyone could as for. But she's faded." Annabeth said coldly.

"No. We got reformed. There's a reason that she's next to me right now, holding my hand." I explained to her, as if she was a toddler. "So you're Selene." Annabeth said, clearly aggravated. "That I am." She answered slightly cold. "How did Olympus take it? The news?" "Just fine, but surprised that Selene could come back from the fade, and that I could come back from death, as a god." "You're a god?" Annabeth gave a start. "Yeah, I am the well, not sure what I can do, only that I can mess with the elements, and make things blow up." "So, Lady Selene," Annabeth spat at the Lady part, "what are your domains, as you and Artemis share them." "I do not know, but I suppose I could be the minor god of it all, aside from virginity I mean."

"Percy." Chiron called. "Good to see you, you cheated death well I take it." "Wouldn't say cheated, just managed to achieve godhood somehow." "My apologies Lord Perseus." Chiron said quickly, bowing his head. "No need, just call me Percy." I grinned. "So, who is this lovely lady?" "For the fifth time today, she's my wife, and she's Selene." "My apologies Lady Selene. I thought that you had faded. "Apparently primordials can reform gods." She said cautiously. "You don't mean Gaea?" He stared at us. "No, not Gaea, but Ouranos." "Be careful, he can be tempermentsl." He warned. "We'll be fine I think. He's a nice guy once you get to know him." Selene replied. "I should show you two to your cabins. Follow me." Chiron beckoned.

"So? Here are your cabins, they are connected I don't know why." He noted the taller than usual (well like skyscraper sized) with a skywalk connecting them. "Amazing cabins!" I noted happily. "Olympus tells me that you two are to replace Dionysus as camp director, your new titles also include being the king and queen of demigods, therefore the cabins are more or less your palaces." "Sweet, Chiron, so we'll announce our leadership of camp, as well as the fact we are married." I told him. "Let's go check these places out." Selene tugged at my arm. "Which one first?" I asked. "You're so cliché." Se giggled, and dragged my to her palace. Inside was great, it was silver and showed everywhere. "I love it." She breathed. "Let's check out the bedroom." She suggested.

It was nice to see an elevator, like the kind that is on Olympus to take us to the top. Selene reddened, as she read the note and listened to the elevator music, which happened to be "Rock me" by One Direction. The note read, _plays your current favorite song_. I smirked, I had not taken her to know the current popular mortal bands. "Shut up." She playfully punched my shoulder.

"I bet Taylor Swift will be blaring out of yours." She challenged, as we got out of the elevator. The bedroom was not disappointing. The bed was perfect for nights of lovemaking. The windows were tinted inside out, and everything glowed, like moonlight. A silver plaque read, _Selene, Minor Goddess of the Moon and peace, queen of demigods_. "Time to go to your room." Selene commanded, taking my hand and dragging me to the skywalk.

As we crossed, we saw the material change from a tinted glass with a silver tinge, to a sea-green, emerald. "Let's see." Selene asked. "I guided her in. We saw a mirror image of Selene's room, except with a sea-green color scheme. The plaque read, _Perseus Jackson, Minor God of the elements, destruction, king of demigods_. "Nice." I grinned, took her hand to flash out to the dining pavilion. "Not so fast."

She took my arm. "We go down the elevator first." She ha an evil smirk on her face. I gulped and led the way to the elevator. Thankfully, the only song that played was Moar Ghosts 'N' Stuff, by DeadMau5. "Fuck. Why don't you get anything embarrassing? She complained. "Well don't treat your favorite song like an embarrassment." I advised her. "Fine." She sighed. Just then, the lunch conch horn sounded. "Let's eat." I commanded. "You're the boss." She replied playfully. "Maybe so. But you're the one keeping us in line." I replied, before flashing to the dining pavilion.

**Please Review! Helps me write. What do you guys picture Selene to look like (cuz she has no appearance in the books) and what do you want me to add next time? Please review or PM me if you have any ideas. Also I have a poll, regarding my next story, it'd be nice if you guys voted if you haven't done so already! **

**-Gh0sst**


	4. Chapter 4

PercyxSelene Chapter 4

**sorry for taking so long! I was busy studying for final exams. I'll try to update more now that I have more free time.**

**as for my poll, Hestia won, so as son as I finish it, expect a release of a fluffy PercyxHestia more-than-a-one-shot. **

**When we got to the dining pavilion, my father was waiting for me. Many demigods were staring at the two us as well.**

* * *

"Son?" Poseidon had appeared. "Your palace in the sea has faded." "Sweet, cause i got a new one." I smirked, pointing to the skyscraper.

"Oh nice. Well Artemis is bragging that she lost her virginity by seducing you. I hope Selene isn't too mad. And I think it'd be wise to have Selene as your wife and Artemis as a mistress." My father suggested. "No. Selene would kill me before that could happen." I declined.

"Percy." Hermes popped in. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Zeus wants to see you, alone." He smirked.

So either Zeus was mad I had taken Artemis's virginity, or he was going to force her upon me.

At Olympus

"Perseus, Artemis and you have new titles." Artemis nodded, from her throne. "Your new domains are going to be..." He paused, letting it set in, "faithful sex." He finished.

"Good. So I will be only with Selene forever?" I asked.

"No, just that you are stuck with your immortal partner, and since someone shares your domain, them as well." He grinned. "Oh and Artemis, since you lost your v-card to Perseus, you cannot have sex with anyone else other than him."

Zeus sure was evil about this title. "Oh one last thing, you two have to have we at least once every two weeks." He smiled an extremely evil smile. "So she is your mistress."

Damn, this was going to upset Selene. So much for being the god of faithful sex and has a mistress somehow.

At our palace.

"Percy." What happened there. She cuddled me like how a loving wife would. Her beautiful voice brought my disturbed mind to peace.

"Please don't get mad." I told her. "Fine. But, tell me what happened, all of it." She glared at me.

"So Zeus forced a new title on both Artemis and I." "Artemis huh? You better not tell me you aren't allowed to have sex now." Selene looked slightly ticked off.

"The titles were faithfulness. Also..." I braced myself.

"And what?" She urged me on, her silver crescent eyes glowing dangerously. "I have to have sex with Artemis every two weeks." I received a hard slap on the right cheek.

"You what!?" Selene yelled. "I didn't choose it to be." I protested, hugging her warm body close, trying to sooth her. "Hey babe." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Once every two weeks, nothing more." Tears were in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything." I ran my hands through her hair. "Nothing will ever change. Artemis and I are out of duty only."

"Fine. I will be happy again, just don't get any STDs from Artemis." She snarled.

"Oh yeah, because I took her's thd other day, she can't do anything sexual to anyone, me being the sole exception." I explained.

"Two moon goddesses for you to love eh?" She said sadly.

"Two that I can love, but one that I will love." I tried to comfort her.

"Yes, mister, indeed you will." She finally smirked.

"So, you wanna go at it before I have to share?" She asked, sighing heavily.

"Yes, my dear wife, we shall, as nobody can compare to you." I kissed her deeply on the lips.

Her tongue immediately shot out. "Eager much." I mumbled through the kiss. Both of our tongues swirled in each other's mouths trying to get the most out of it."

"Delicious as always." Selene sighed, as she started to undress. "I'm glad we're married." I grinned, as she took her bra off. "Pervert." She said softly, a coy smile on her face.

"Only with you." I said sweetly. "Corny." She muttered. "But yes, I'm the only one you can have these feelings around." She stared at me, and I was sure she want doing it to look at my wonderful body, but to challenge me to disagree.

"Trust me more." I suggested. "Haha, and you'll pull a Zeus on me." She replied, now fully nude.

"I won't, love. Now lets go." I grinned, as she grabbed my still throbbing cock with a small hand, and began to caress it with love. "Mmmmm babe." I moaned. Then she began to suck me, slow and shallow at first.

Her lips and tongue teased the tip of my cock. "That's great." I smiled, as my wonderful hot wife was giving me the best blowjob in the world. Then her mouth started to sink lower, and then I felt true ecstasy as she deep throated me, while teasing me with her tongue and teeth. As she released for air, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm cumming!" I half-shouted, half-moaned. Hot jets of my cum came in ropes at her face. Some of it reached her mouth, while some stayed on her face an hair, and dribbled down to her plentiful cleavage.

"Wow. You still taste amazing." She giggled.

My thinking took over. Why had she been so good at it? "How many blowjobs have you ever given?" I asked suddenly. Was it just me or did I just see a bit of nervousness shine in her eyes.

"Um... Let's see." She thought.

I was starting to get worried until she answered innocently, "Two or three. All with you." The answer made me the happiest god in the universe.

"Good. Now let's have some fun." I said softly into her ear.

Her hands shot out and pushed my head down to where her pussy was.

I started by softly blowing on her outer labia. Then trailed some kisses up to her clit. I moved my tongue out in small laps. Each one being more passionate than the last.

Her sweet nectar-like juices were already leaking. My tongue swirled around her clit, making her moan even more. I started to nibble at her soft lips.

Her back arched slightly and she let out a silent scream. Moving up, seeing she was already close to an orgasm, I sent my tongue deeper, making a more sensual reaction happen.

I heard a scream, as my beautiful wife shuddered from her climax. A bit of her juices were also dribbling out. But I wasn't done.

I then lapped her clit directly. She screamed by the amount of pleasure given by the one spot. I continued as she screamed. I continued and more passionately.

After a few more laps, and a small nibble, Selene had climaxed again, this time more explosively as her body convulsed and a fair amount of cum shot out onto my face.

I cleaned the cum from my face. "Mmmmmmm..." Selene moaned. "That was great, now I want you in me." Her face morphed into a mischievous one.

"Gladly." I replied, kissed her, as I entered her still extremely tight pussy.

I kissed her again, as I started to thrust. First slowly, but picking up speed as I went along.

"Faster..." Selene pleaded. "Say it loud." I murmured to her ear. "Fuck me! Give it to me hard!" She moaned loudly. I gladly obliged, trying not to cum from the tightness of her walls as well as the dirty talk.

"I'm going to cum." Selene whispered. So was I. "Together." I decided. As I thrust harder and faster in, Selene suddenly shuddered from her orgasm. The movement from her climax brought me to mine. My cum shot deep inside Selene.

"That never gets old." She smiled at me, as she pulled out, my cum slowly dribbling out of her pussy.

I lazily pulled up a pair of boxers. Selene put a tight black lacy bra and matching panties on, covered by a nightgown.

"I love you." I whispered as I cuddled with her and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woken up early by Artemis. "Hey Arty." I said sleepily. "We need to get to the throne room now." She pursed her lips.

"Kay. Just lemme wake Selene." I yawned, hating how it was only 4 in the morning.

I decided upon giving a kiss to Selene to wake her. A minute later, I felt the kiss return, Selene was awake.

"Percy. Imma going to fucking kill you." She said sleepily, obviously not happy of being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

Artemis laughed softly at her response. When Selene heard the laughter, her silver eyes shot wide open to meet her gaze with Artemis's.

"Hey baby, we have to go to the throne room." I informed her gently. "Why is that slut straddling you?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Artemis and I both blushed. I blushed for I had figured out what position I was in. I was sure Artemis had ashamed that Selene had seen it.

At Thrones

"Sup?" I asked innocently. "Perseus, the minor gods have revolted. Get a team of gods and goddesses and end this nonsense now." Zeus ordered.

Great so now I had to choose two gods or goddesses to come with me. "Selene and Artemis." I answered without hesitation.

"Go now." Zeus ordered. And so we went.

**and that's it for now. I'll update soon, depending on how many reviews I get for it. **

**so press that button down there and write a review!**


End file.
